Mauvaises rencontres
by guepard54
Summary: Charlie Matheson, orpheline, a déjà vécu bien des traumatismes. Depuis deux ans qu'elle habite Philly avec Miles et Bass, ils semblaient s'éloigner. Mais un jour, elle fait une 'mauvaise rencontre' sur le chemin de l'école... OS L'Orpheline, situé après 'Horreurs noctures'. Rating M, pour un ou deux passages TRES délicats!


**Mauvaises rencontres**

 **Toujours un OS sur Révolution dans la série 'l'Orpheline. Il y en aura cependant et sans doute d'autres entre celui-ci et 'Horreurs Nocturnes'**

 **Dans 'Mauvaises rencontres', Charlie a 9 ans.**

 **Autre petite précision : Dans mon univers, Nora Clayton a toujours été une rebelle et ne connaît ni Miles ni Bass (disons simplement en tant que chefs de la république). Ah, et leur République est suffisamment organisée pour que les enfants des citoyens privilégiés aillent à l'école.)**

 **Je n'ai pour l'instant pas un seul retour sur mes OS Révolution mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Il faisait beau ce matin-là lorsque Charlie sortit pour aller à l'école. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait obtenu de ses oncles de pouvoir non pas s'y rendre seule – Miles n'en finirait plus de se ronger les sangs – mais que seul un garde du palais l'y accompagne. Elle détestait toute l'attention des passants lorsqu'elle se déplaçait entourée de toute une cohorte de soldats, elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr, elle était en âge de comprendre les dangers tel que celui que les rebelles pouvaient représenter pour sa famille et elle. Mais un garde sur le chemin de l'école cela suffisait amplement, non ?

Comme ils étaient un peu justes ce matin-là au niveau de l'horaire, la fillette décida de passer par un raccourci. D'accord, la ruelle était déserte et son jeune garde du corps – dont c'était la première fois qu'il prenait ce chemin – ne se sentait pas tranquille, mais ils n'allaient de toute manière pas s'éterniser.

« L'école est juste au bout à droite. »

En tout, cela faisait à peine dix minutes de marches. Et Charlie avait du insister pour pouvoir y aller à pied. C'était à croire qu'Oncle Miles la croyait en sucres !

Bon d'accord, Charlie était aveugle, mais depuis deux ans, elle avait bien appris à se repérer dans son environnement quotidien, à reconnaître les voix et à 'voir par le toucher'. Sans oublier qu'à neuf ans elle n'était plus une petite fille. Même si elle savait que Miles faisait tout cela uniquement pour la protéger.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la fillette n'entendit pas son garde du corps se faire égorger mais se retourna alors qu'il s'écroulait, mort sur le coup. Elle voulut crier mais n'en eut pas le temps : un chiffon de chloroforme fut braqué sur son nez et son monde devint noir.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Il y avait certaines méthodes que Nora Clayton détestait par-dessus tout. Pourtant la jeune femme savait qu'on ne gagnait pas contre Matheson et Monroe en jouant franc-jeu. Cela n'empêchait pas que la brune avait horreur de se servir d'otages, particulièrement quand il s'agissait d'enfants.

Mais Anthony Santorin, le chef de ce groupuscule rebelle lui avait juré que c'était la seule et unique solution pour pouvoir libérer dix des leurs. Matheson ne capitulerait jamais… à moins que la vie de son unique nièce ne soit menacée.

D'où cet enlèvement que Nora n'arrivait pas à cautionner.

La fillette de neuf ans n'était ni bâillonnée ni attachée mais elle n'avait pas bougé de là où elle était, assise sur un vieux canapé depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ni prononcé un seul mot. Elle s'était contentée de se rouler en boule et de fixer ses yeux bleus aveugles droits devant elle. Et de trembler. Très, très intensément. Au point que Nora se demandait si elle ne souffrait pas de stress post-traumatique.

Pourtant, pour ce qu'en savait Nora, la fillette avait été extrêmement choyée et protégée par Matheson et Monroe depuis son arrivée à Philly. Et aucun déplacement ne se faisait sans escorte. Au cours de cet enlèvement, ils avaient même dû cacher le corps du soldat qui l'accompagnait et se faire passer pour un milicien afin de prévenir de vive voix la maîtresse que Charlie Matheson ne viendrait pas à l'école aujourd'hui.

Les enfants des rebelles, pourtant innocents des actes de leur parents, n'avaient pas le droit à la même indulgence. Le cœur de Nora se remplit aussitôt de dégoût en repensant à ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur de treize ans. C'était à la suite de cet acte barbare qu'elle s'était engagée dans la résistance. Pour ne jamais oublier Mia.

Et de toute façon, dès que les miliciens auraient rempli les conditions, Charlie Matheson pourrait retourner vivre dans le palais présidentiel. Et oublier cette petite mésaventure.

Ces pensées lui ayant permis de se tranquilliser, Nora retourna au nettoyage consciencieux de ses couteaux de combat. Sans se rendre compte que la terreur de la fillette qui ne voyait rien mais entendait tout venait d'augmenter de plusieurs crans en reconnaissant le bruit des lames de métal.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Il était près de cinq heures de l'après-midi et Charlie n'allait plus tarder à rentrer de l'école. En l'attendant pour se faire servir un petit goûter pour trois, Miles et Bass se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, en train d'étudier un dossier.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Miles consulta sa montre, leva les yeux et sourit.

« Entre, Charlie. »

Son sourire se figea en voyant l'officier Templeton, chargé d'aller chercher la fillette, rentrer tout seul.

« Où est ma nièce, Templeton ? »

« Je l'ignore, mon général. Elle n'a pas passé la journée à l'école. Quelqu'un est venu avant la classe ce matin informer la maîtresse que Charlie serait absente aujourd'hui. »

L'inquiétude se diffusa dans le corps de Miles, rendu muet de stupeur.

« Merci, sous-officier. Nous nous en chargeons immédiatement. », intervint Bass en voyant l'état de son ami.

Templeton les salua puis sortit d'un pas raide.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

Miles s'était effondré dans un fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains.

« Les rebelles. », répondit immédiatement Bass. « Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont assez fous et assez organisés pour monter un coup pareil. »

Miles acquiesça lentement et garda son air grave.

« Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars réguliers. Même s'ils ne lui font pas de mal physiquement – ce dont je doute si leur objectif est de se venger de toi et de moi – ces s****** vont la détruire moralement. Elle commençait à aller mieux, Bass ! »

« Je sais. », soupira ce dernier. « Non ! », s'écria-t-il en voyant son ami revenir vers la bouteille de Whisky « Ce n'est certainement pas cela qui va aider à la retrouver. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme, mon ami. »

Le châtain acquiesça à nouveau. Oh oui, il serait en pleine forme. Particulièrement s'il voulait pouvoir massacrer tous ceux qui se mettraient entre lui et sa nièce ! Il n'avait pas été surnommé le 'Boucher de Baltimore' pour rien !

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Charlie se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Dans sa situation actuelle, les cauchemars ne pouvaient que revenir. Heureusement, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas crié à haute voix. C'était un soulagement car ses kidnappeurs auraient pu penser qu'elle l'avait fait exprès afin d'essayer de donner l'alerte.

La fillette de neuf ans ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait mais au vu du froid et de l'humidité, elle imaginait une sorte de cave, profonde, humide et glaciale. Se trouvaient-ils encore à Philly ? Elle ne pouvait être sûre mais tout semblait extrêmement silencieux.

Elle essaya de se rendormir – espérant faire passer le temps plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'Oncle Miles et Oncle Bass la retrouvent – mais elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil et se retournait de temps à autre sur l'étroit lit de fortune où on l'avait jetée depuis son arrivée.

« Hey, Charlie, c'est bien cela ? », murmura une voix douce et féminine près d'elle.

Elle acquiesça prudemment. On ne lui avait pas fait réellement de mal jusqu'à présent mais cela pouvait changer.

« As-tu soif ? J'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. » continua cette même voix.

Charlie acquiesça encore puis se tendit en sentant la personne s'approcher d'elle.

« Doucement. C'est juste un peu d'eau. »

Un récipient en ferraille fut tenu contre ses lèvres et le liquide rafraîchissant coula dans sa gorge sèche.

Elle secoua la tête pour remercier mais se tendit en sentant une main fine passer dans sa chevelure. Finalement, elle reposa sa tête sur son bras et fut soulager d'entendre la personne s'éloigner.

« Rendors-toi, à présent. »

Elle ne savait pas si cela venait du fait que la voix douce lui inspirait confiance, mais elle se rendormit très vite et sans mauvais rêves qui l'attendaient.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait six heures du matin, lorsque Nora Clayton redescendit dans la cave où le commando rebelle gardait Charlie Matheson. Elle était accompagnée de Nicolas et tout deux étaient plutôt fatigués après la réunion nocturne qui venait de se terminer. Réunion qui de plus avait été mouvementée.

En effet les plus acharnés avaient conseillé d'envoyer des 'morceaux' de sa nièce au général Matheson, d'autres avaient simplement préconisé de la tuer pour faire ressentir à l'homme la douleur de perdre un proche. Nora avait malgré tout du mal à imaginer comment on pouvait envisager de faire du mal à un enfant pour se venger. Beaucoup avaient été choqués lorsqu'elle le leur avait dit mais finalement ses chefs s'étaient rangés à sa proposition de départ. Envoyer une délégation de deux hommes transmettre un message : la vie de la petite Charlie contre la libération sans condition de dix des leurs. Les messagers reviendraient dans un délai de trois heures ou l'enfant serait condamnée.

Disons pour le moment que c'était mieux que rien. Et puis Nora était une rebelle, peu importe que Charlie soit encore plus jeune que Mia, trop jeune pour être mêlée à tout cela. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées dépressives de la tête. Nicolas la vit faire et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Hey, tout va bien se passer. Demain après-midi nous aurons récupérer nos hommes et nous relâcherons la petite. Tout redeviendra comme si rien de fâcheux ne s'était passé. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est normal de l'avoir kidnappée. », répondit en jetant un regard vers le coin où la fillette s'était rendormie.

Nicolas posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre épaule afin que la jeune femme latino le regarde bien en face.

« Ecoute, je te promets que c'est vraiment pour la bonne cause. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Tu connais la réputation de Matheson comme 'le Boucher de Baltimore', n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, il n'a pas commis ce genre d''exploit' qu'une seule fois. Par exemple, il y a deux ans, il a remis le couvert dans le village de River Forest à quelques kilomètres de Chicago. Ou plutôt il y a envoyé ses hommes massacrer toute la population. »

Nora déglutit : « Chicago est à plus de mille kilomètres, comment… »

« Parce qu'un témoin direct rescapé est parvenu jusqu'à nous il y a quelques semaines. Il a perdu sa femme et son fils et tous les autres habitants de son village alors crois-moi, il veut se venger de Matheson. » Puis Nicolas sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et désigna la fillette endormie. « Pas d'elle bien sûr. Il n'aime pas faire du mal aux enfants. Mais son oncle, ce sera une autre histoire. »

« J'imagine. » acquiesça Nora, la gorge nouée Après tout, rien n'était plus douloureux que de perdre sa famille. Alors elle comprenait parfaitement. « Nous devrions aller dormir, nous avons une journée chargée demain. »

« Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Nora. »

« Bonne nuit, Nicolas. »

Ils se quittèrent sur ces entrefaits. Dès qu'il fut parti, elle s'allongea sur le matelas poussiéreux en face du canapé. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir mais ses rêves furent peuplés de corps mutilés et en sang, demandant grâce.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Le lendemain matin, Nora se leva avec un mal de crâne abominable. Charlie était elle aussi réveillée et la 'regarda' craintivement se préparer. La jeune femme dut même l'obliger à avaler quelque chose.

Nora venait de lui donner la dernière cuillère de porridge lorsqu'un rebelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas se présenta à elle avec un sourire. La quarantaine, une démarche légèrement claudicante et des éraflures sur le visage, il semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs

« Nora Clayton ? Mon nom est Wilfried Anderson, je sais que Nicolas vous a parlé de moi. »

« Vous êtes cet homme de Chicago ? Le rescapé ? »

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Oui, j'ai rejoint ce réseau de résistance il y a deux mois. Mais nous aurons sans doute le temps d'en parler une autre fois. Anthony vous demande avec Nicolas. »

« Merci. J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Merci, Nora. »

Will hocha lentement la tête puis sortit.

C'est en se retournant que la jeune latino vit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec la fillette de neuf ans. Tremblante des pieds à la tête de manière visible, elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer, perdue dans une crise de panique.

« Hey, Charlie, tout va bien, chuut. », Nora posa la tête de la petite fille sur son épaule et fit des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, elle la reposa en douceur.

« Je m'absente un tout petit peu et après je reviens. »

La phrase déclencha une réaction encore brutale.

Tremblant toujours, la fillette s'accrocha à son bras avec désespoir. C'est même à cette occasion que Nora entendit sa voix pour la première fois.

« Nooooon. S'il te plaît… ne pars pas. »

La petite était peut-être aveugle mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa force. Nora mit plus de cinq minutes à se détacher d'elle sans devoir la brusquer.

« Je suis désolée. Je reviens très vite. »

La rebelle se retourna une dernière fois alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la pièce. Charlie était à nouveau assise sur le canapé défonc,é serrant ses genoux contre elle en guise de protection, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Lorsque Nora Clayton redescendit à la cave moins de trois quart d'heure plus tard, la latino affichait une expression sombre. Le conseil, Anthony à sa tête accompagné de Monsieur Anderson, avait décidé de l'envoyer avec Nicolas au palais présidentiel pour les négociations.

Ce n'était pas tant que Nora eut peur de Matheson et Monroe, bien au contraire elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir l'occasion de leur faire des misères. Mais la décision lui avait semblé d'autant moins concertée que ce n'était jamais eux qui étaient choisis pour ce genre de choses habituellement. Mais la décision était prise, il fallait donc la respecter.

Nicolas l'attendit avec les deux chevaux tandis qu'elle allait récupérer quelques affaires au sous-sol. Et rassurer leur jeune prisonnière.

Cette dernière sécha ses larmes dès qu'elle entra, tournant la tête dans la bonne direction à chaque bruit de pas. Apparemment, elle arrivait à la reconnaître. La petite fille s'en sortait très bien malgré son handicap, elle devait le reconnaître.

Elle s'approcha d'elle tout en douceur avant de s'agenouiller à côté du canapé pour être à sa hauteur. Nora soupira et posa une main sur le genou de la fillette.

« Ecoute, Charlie, je dois partir au moins pour quelques heures. »

« Non, s'il te pl- »

Mais la jeune femme se força à ne pas écouter la supplique. Puis elle sut ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Je vais voir Oncle Miles, Charlie. » une telle nomination de l'homme aurait pu lui arracher la bouche. Elle prit sur soit pour le bien de l'enfant. Après tout, si grand psychopathe qu'il soit, il était 'Oncle Miles' pour sa nièce. « Et tu seras très vite de retour chez toi, d'accord ? »

L'enfant acquiesça timidement et Nora repoussa une longue mèche blonde derrière l'oreille, dans un geste qu'elle espérait rassurant. Puis elle aida Charlie à se recoucher et se pencha à son oreille.

« Il faut que tu dormes encore un peu. Tu verras, le temps passera plus vite et Oncles Miles sera heureux de te revoir en pleine forme. »

La fillette de neuf ans se laissa faire, puis lui sourit – l'estomac de Nora se noua, pourquoi Mia lui revenait-elle sans cesse à l'esprit ? – avant de reposer tranquillement sa tête sur l'oreille et de fermer ses paupières. L'instant suivant, elle dormait à poing fermés.

Nora se releva, vérifia qu'elle avait tout et contempla une dernière fois la fillette endormie. Charlie devait être exténué à cause du stress.

Poussant un dernier soupir, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Nicolas qui l'accueillit sans une remarque. Etant prêtre, il comprenait mieux que les autres ce qu'elle ressentait. D'autant qu'il était présent le jour où Mia…

Nora s'ébroua puis éperonna son cheval qui détala au galop. S'ils avaient de la chance, dans quelques heures, tous ces mauvais souvenirs seraient derrière eux.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Miles n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pas même une seule seconde. Il avait cependant essayé de s'allonger pour la seconde suivante se relever et tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir rien faire, là tout de suite. Bass avait bien essayé de le distraire ou de le calmer, mais c'était sans espoir.

Finalement, le dernier argument qui avait fonctionné pour que le châtain cesse de se fatiguer inutilement, c'était que Charlie aurait besoin de son oncle en pleine forme s'ils voulaient la sauver le plus rapidement possible. Miles avait accepté en pensant que plus il serait en forme plus il pourrait s'occuper du cas de ces 'rebelles'.

Le repas du midi était terminé depuis un bon moment. Miles avait à peine touché à son assiette, et encore sur injonction de son meilleur ami. Puis Bass l'avait emmené au salon boire un verre pour l'apaiser.

Lui aussi s'inquiétait énormément. Charlie était un peu son propre nièce à lui aussi et la savoir en danger lui tordait le ventre. Pourtant, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux garde les pieds sur terre, pour Charlie justement.

Il attendait des nouvelles des éclaireurs qu'il avait envoyés au quatre coins de Philly à la recherche du moindre indice. Il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs réseaux de la rébellion dans la ville même et mieux valait-il ne pas se tromper ou ils risquaient de ne plus jamais revoir Charlie.

Il prit une gorgée du liquide doré tout en observant son frère d'armes. Il savait que Miles avait toujours accordé une importance vitale à la famille, y compris avant le Blackout quand il passait son temps à se chamailler avec Ben.

S'ils perdaient Charlie… Bass n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait.

Ces sombres pensées furent interrompues par quelques coups frappés sur la porte.

« Entrez. »

Miles sortit immédiatement de sa transe en voyant l'un de leurs messagers avancer dans la pièce. Bass fit signe à ce dernier de parler avant que Miles ne le secoue comme un prunier.

« Monsieur le Président. Mon général. J'ai avec moi deux 'rebelles' qui disent être là pour des 'négociations'. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils veulent vous parler à propos de votre nièce, Mon Général. »

D'un coup, Miles fut complètement réveillé.

« Faîtes les entrer, capitaine. Et qu'on ne nous dérange pas. », ajouta-t-il avec une expression mauvaise.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux rebelles étaient là, devant eux, les mains liées derrière le dos. Le premier était un grand Noir élancé, de dix ans de plus qu'eux, sa compagne une jeune femme latino aux yeux sombres et défiants qui devait avoir pratiquement leur âge. Si l'homme avait du mal à soutenir leur regard, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de celle-ci. Elle regardait même Miles avec une insolence qui donnait l'envie de passer outre les premières questions et de la frapper directement.

Comme souvent, Bass dut sentir la tension car il se décida à engager la conversation.

« Très bien, on m'a dit que vous aviez un message à nous délivrer. Nous sommes tout ouïs. »

L'homme soupira puis commença.

« Nous sommes en effet ce que vous appelez des 'rebels'. Notre chef de réseau nous a envoyé ici pour vous transmettre un message. 'Nous tenons Charlotte Matheson. Libérez dix des nôtres dont nous vous transmettrons les noms et nous vous rendrons l'enfant. Si vous refusez ou si les messagers ne reviennent pas à temps, nous la tuons.' »

Nicolas avait dit le message de la manière la plus neutre possible, de manière à ce que les deux chefs devant eux ne perdent pas immédiatement leur sang-froid. Ils étaient connus pour manier parfaitement toute sorte d'arme et tant que lui et Nora n'auraient pas essayé de négocier, il devait les 'ménager'. Même si cela leur en coûtait franchement.

Miles, lui, bouillait. Après avoir enlevé Charlie, cette vermine venait jusque chez eux pour les menacer. Quel culot ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui et qu'il était sûr que Charlie ne soit pas en danger à cause de ses actes, il les aurait tués sur le champ et sans autre forme de procès.

Bass fut cependant la voix de sa raison et garda son calme. Sa voix était néanmoins glaciale lorsqu'il prononça les mots suivants :

« Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que vous ne l'avez pas déjà tuée ou que votre chef garde sa parole ? »

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit, tête haute.

« Sans doute parce que nous ne sommes pas des miliciens, 'Président' Monroe. Nous sommes des combattants de la liberté et croyons en l'honneur et la justice. »

Elle avait l'air si convaincu que s'en était presque risible. Miles eut un rire désabusé tandis que son meilleur ami le regardait du coin de l'œil, tendu.

« L'honneur et la justice ? C'est une blague ? », la jeune latino avait l'air toute prête à lui arracher la tête. Avec les dents. Pourtant il continua. « Encore la semaine dernière, l'un de vos réseaux a posé une bombe en pleine rue, ce qui a fait des dizaines de victimes. Alors votre bannière étoilée est complètement imbibée de sang et les gens seront ravis d'apprendre qu'ils ont perdu un fils ou une mère pour 'la liberté.' », cracha-t-il en haussant peu à peu le ton.

« Ecoutez, vous devez nous écouter. », intervint Nicolas tout en tendant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. Pour une fois, Bass était de son avis. Ils devaient absolument revenir à la conversation qui les préoccupait. Pour sauver Charlie. « Nous sommes là pour… »

Le prêtre ne put finir sa phrase. Nora répondit au châtain avec plus d'insolence encore qu'avant. Sûre de son bon droit. C'était en partie à cause de cet homme que Mia était morte, alors elle irait jusqu'au bout dans ses propos, même si elle devait y rester pour cela.

« Et vous, 'Général Matheson' ? Tout votre bel uniforme et vos mains sont imbibés de tout ce sang innocent que vous avez versé au nom de la République. Bien sûr, Baltimore, vous direz que c'était une bataille militaire et non un massacre. Mais que faîtes-vous de River Forest, que vous avez ordonné à vos hommes de mettre à feu et à sang et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un rassemblement de pauvres villageois qui, de surcroît, payaient leur impôt régulièrement ! »

Bass ferma les yeux. Cette fois, même lui ne pourrait calmer Miles. Le souvenir du massacre de sa famille hantait Miles, lui le savait parfaitement pour avoir vu les cernes sous ses yeux certains matins maussades. A côté de lui, l'homme rebelle regardait sa camarade avec crainte. Nul doute qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait dépassé la ligne.

Pendant de longues minutes, Miles Matheson resta immobile, telle une statue de glace. Mais à l'intérieur, le volcan de lave qu'était devenue sa rage grandissante lui brûlait les veines.

De tous les crimes réels que l'on pouvait lui reprocher…

Sans pouvoir le retenir, Miles eut un bref éclat de rire amer.

« Je suis totalement responsable de bien des choses. J'ai massacré des soldats et des civils, je suis en partie responsable de la mort de votre sœur – et oui, je sais qui vous êtes, Nora Clayton – », ajouta-t-il face au regard incrédule. « Il y a parfois certains actes qui m'empêchent de dormir le soir. Mais croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais perdu le sommeil pour les habitants de River Forest et je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qu'il leur est arrivé. »

Le regard de la rebelle était fait de braise.

« Espèce de… Ces gens habitaient à plus de mille kilomètres d'ici. C'était des fermiers et des artisans, il n'y avait pas un seul rebelle ! Que vous avaient-ils fait ? »

La dernière question avait été hurlée mais le Général ne la reprit pas. Il se contenta de marcher tel un robot vers le bar et se servit un whisky avant de contempler par la fenêtre le temps radieux qu'il faisait. Il ne se retourna pas pour parler, mais de toute façon ces yeux ne voyaient pas vraiment ce vers quoi ils regardaient. Les souvenirs de cette journée d'horreur lui remontèrent à la gorge mais il tint bon et commença d'une voix basse et grave.

« Il faisait très beau ce jour-là lorsque notre escadron est arrivé à River Forest. Nous étions à l'origine à la recherche de rebelles comme vous qui se seraient planqués aux extrémités de la République. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le village était en fête. Nous nous sommes approchés pour comprendre la raison. Sur la place principale, les habitants s'étaient rassemblés et avaient accroché des banderoles où l'on pouvait lire expressément 'A mort Mathesons.' Et ils buvaient et riaient devant çà. »

« Quoi ? Alors vous les avez massacrés pour une banderole ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont au moins attaqué ? Si, comme je le suppose, ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous êtes vraiment le plus grand psychopathe que la terre ait jamais porté ! » cracha la latino dans son dos.

Mais Miles ne se laissa pas perturber pour autant.

« Ils m'ont vite appris que cela n'avait rien à faire avec moi. L'un d'eux, le Maire me semble-t-il, nous a montré le chemin pour nous montrer ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Il nous a emmenés à plusieurs kilomètres de là, en pleine forêt. Jusqu'à une charmante petite maisonnette en bois. Mais l'intérieur était loin d'être charmant. Au rez-de-chaussée, un homme en sang, un épieu dans la poitrine était allongé sur le sol, mort. Les murs de la maison étaient entièrement tapissés d'insultes et autres écrites avec du sang. Le sien et celui des autres cadavres que nous avons trouvés à l'étage : sa femme battue, violée puis égorgée et leur fils de cinq ans, poignardé à de nombreuses reprises puis étranglé à mains nues. »

A cet instant de ce douloureux récit, Miles se retourna vers son auditoire. Bass s'était rassis dans un coin, ses yeux fixant ses genoux. Il connaissait déjà le récit mais lui aussi avait bien connu Ben et Rachel et joué avec Danny.

Quant aux deux rebelles, ils étaient maintenant pendus à ses lèvres, leurs visages affichant à la fois des expressions perplexes et horrifiés. Miles les regarda dans les yeux avant de poser son verre et de continuer.

« Mais la fille aînée du couple, une fillette blonde de sept en avait réchappé. S'il on peut dire car lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, elle avait une blessure grave à l'abdomen et été rendue aveugle en lui aspergeant de l'acide sur les yeux. Voyez-vous, je n'avais pas revu mon frère aîné, Ben Matheson, depuis le Blackout. Et c'est dans cet état que je les ai retrouvés lui et sa famille. Avant même que je ne le menace, le Maire de River Forest m'a avoué que c'était ses habitants qui étaient responsables, lui compris. Charlie a mis des mois et des mois pour reprendre une vie un peu plus normale : ne plus faire de cauchemar toutes les nuits, ne plus avoir besoin de moi ou de Bass en permanence dans la même pièce qu'elle, ne plus sursauter chaque fois qu'elle entend un bruit suspect… Et voilà que vous apparaissez et que vous la retirez du seul endroit où elle se sent enfin en sécurité. Alors donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas massacrer tous vos amis rebelles à la manière des habitants de ce maudit village ? » gronda Miles en plantant ses yeux noirs de jais dans les leurs.

Nora et Nicolas échangèrent alors un regard. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à çà. Et Nora savait que ce n'était en aucun cas un mensonge : elle avait été témoin du comportement de la petite Charlie et ce récit terrible répondait malheureusement à ses questions préalables.

Bien sûr, cela n'effaçait pas le meurtre de Mia. Mais si Nora s'était engagée dans la résistance, c'était justement dans l'espoir d'aider des êtres aussi innocents que la petite Charlie Matheson. Bien que l'impitoyable général soit son oncle. Après tout, on ne choisissait pas sa famille.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

 **Note : Attention les passages suivants sont très violents, vous êtes avertis ! Rating M pour torture et viol !**

Wilfried Anderson regarda Clayton et le prêtre s'éloigner avec un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Enfin ! Santorin lui avait promis qu'il fermerait les yeux pendant une heure sur ses agissements dès que Clayton aurait laissé la fillette.

Il allait enfin savourer sa vengeance sur Matheson. L'homme allait regretter chèrement d'avoir lancé ses hommes sur River Forest !

Il attendit une bonne demi-heure pour être sûr que Clayton n'allait pas faire demi-tour et le surprendre. D'un pas nonchalant, il descendit jusqu'à la cave, ferma la porte derrière lui et commença par allumer quelques bougies. Charlie – Charlotte – dormait à poings fermés mais plus pour longtemps. Il allait finir ce que lui et les autres avaient commencé il y a deux ans : l'extinction de la famille de Ben Matheson.

A l'époque, lui – et son meilleur ami Charles – s'étaient occupé de la femme, Rachel. Quel délice cela avait été ! Bien sûr, cette chienne avait réussi à tuer Charles mais Wilfried l'avait bien vengé. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier comment lui et Charles l'avaient battue sans relâche, le bruit du fouet sonnant délicieusement à leurs oreilles. Cette garce avait – dans un moment d'inattention – sorti un canif qu'elle avait planté de toutes ses forces dans le corps de son ami.

Fou de rage, il avait battu la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la limite de l'inconscience. Mais qu'elle reste éveillée était nécessaire pour la suite. Il lui avait arrachée ses vêtements à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine puis l'avait pénétrée d'un coup et déchirée de l'intérieur à grands coups de reins. Elle n'avait plus de forces pour crier mais ses gémissements de douleurs étaient comme une douce musique à son oreille. Lorsqu'il s'était retiré d'elle, enivré de plaisir, du sang et du sperme marbrait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il avait souri, dégagé les mèches blondes de son visage exsangue avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un geste précis. Puis il s'était relevé et avait contemplé la jeune femme en train d'agoniser.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait de ce jour avec plaisir. Même s'il avait perdu une partie de sa mobilité et que son visage n'était plus aussi séduisant qu'autrefois après que Miles Matheson et ses hommes se soient arrêtés à River Forest.

Alors avoir à son entière disposition, ne serait-ce que pour une ou deux heures, la fille de Rachel Matheson… Inutile de dire qu'il allait savourer ces instants. Néanmoins, il lui faudrait partir avant le retour de Clayton. Il s'intégrerait à un autre réseau de la résistance et peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait l'occasion et l'insigne honneur de tuer le Général Matheson lui-même.

Will s'approcha de la fillette endormie. Elle avait vraiment une bouille d'ange et ressemblait à sa mère. Dans une parodie de douceur, il caressa la jolie chevelure. Avant de lui sourire lorsqu'elle papillonna des yeux en se réveillant.

« Bonjour Charlotte, tu te souviens de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand tu habitais encore avec tes parents, dans les bois près de Chicago… »

Il vit avec extase la compréhension horrifiée apparaître sur son visage aveugle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il lui cogna la tête contre le mur avant de la bâillonner. Puis de lui attacher les mains et les pieds.

« Tu sais, Charlie – je peux t'appeler Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? – nous allons passer un très bon moment tout les deux. »

La fillette continuait de se débattre mais c'était inutile. Wilfried releva sans cesser de sourire les manches de son treillis. Puis approcha la lame de son couteau de la chair. Avant de l'enfoncer brusquement et de le traîner sur plusieurs centimètres. Et de refaire sur l'autre bras. La gamine hurla à travers le bâillon et tenta à nouveau de se tortiller pour lui échapper. Puis tomba du canapé sans qu'il la retienne

« Ow ! », fit-il avec une grimace faussement compatissante. « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère ? »

Il le releva avec brutalité et la replaça sur la couche comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une poupée de chiffon. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Avant de relever son haut pour dégager la chair blanche et tendre de son ventre et d'approcher une bougie de laquelle il laissa tomber une grosse flaque de cire brûlante. A ce contact insupportable, elle hurla puis convulsa. Il la regarda faire en toute indifférence, si ce n'est pour le plaisir qui brûlait en lui devant un tel spectacle.

Là encore, il lui laissa une dizaine de minutes pour se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas parlé, ni même supplié. Il fallait lui reconnaître une certaine force de caractère à cette petite. En revanche, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Avant de préparer la prochaine et avant dernière étape de son plan. Après tout, Clayton et le prêtre était déjà partie depuis une heure et s'il voulait prendre son temps pour la dernière partie…

Il ramassa une batte de base-ball, relique d'un temps où il n'aurait jamais commis de tels actes. Nicolas n'avait pas menti en expliquant qu'il ne blessait pas d'innocents… avant le Blackout. Ou plutôt l'Apocalypse comme beaucoup l'appelaient. Apocalypse dont il savait depuis deux ans que la famille Matheson – en tout cas Ben et Rachel, Miles semblait ignorer toute la vérité – était responsable.

Il allongea la fillette par terre, sur le ventre, avant de faire pleuvoir les coups avec brutalité. Aucune partie du corps ne fut épargnée, si ce n'est la tête car il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience. Puis il jeta sa batte au loin et souleva Charlie pour la remettre sur le canapé, mais cette fois en douceur. Il attacha ses bras au dessus de sa tête, à une poignée en fer enfoncée dans le mur et la chaîne des jambes fut également modifié de manière à l'immobiliser totalement. Elle ne réagit pas, trop occupée à oublier les douleurs précédentes.

Il prit néanmoins le temps d'une courte explication, assis au bord du canapé tout en effaçant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux vides.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, tout ira bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme je me suis occupé de ta mère. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais. Et après, tu n'auras plus du tout mal et tu vas revoir tes parents. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? », fit-il, avec un faux sourire. Elle gémit en réponse.

Puis il déchira le bas de sa robe et fit descendre violemment son sous-vêtement jusqu'aux chevilles de manière à avoir accès à la partie de son corps qui l'intéressait le plus. Qu'il se pencha pour embrasser tandis qu'elle tremblait plus encore. Bien qu'elle soit encore vierge et pas du tout formée, de l'humidité se forma sur ses lèvres et il sourit victorieusement. Avant de tracer des cercles sur la chaire brûlée de son nombril.

Il se releva, se prépara puis se pencha à nouveau pour prendre ses hanches fines dans une poigne de fer. Tout d'un coup, elle s'immobilisa totalement, tétanisée.

L'instant suivant, le plaisir remplissait ses reins tandis qu'il la meurtrissait avec une force meurtrière. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier. A l'image de sa mère, se rappela-t-il tendrement en regardant le sang qui s'écoulait le long des jambes. Cela dura un long et délicieux moment, faisant des pauses de temps à autre.

Jusqu'au moment où la gamine succomba à l'inconscience.

 **Note : Fin du passage violent !**

R-R-R-R-R

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Avant que Miles reprenne la parole sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre sanguinaire, je vous propose de relâcher les familles de vos compagnons rebelles emprisonnés. » dit-il dans un soupir. Il échangea un regard avec Bass. « En échange, vous me conduisez à ma nièce. »

« Elle est entre nos mains, donc je pense que c'est à nous de dicter les règles du jeu. », intervint Nicolas, reprenant du poil de la bête.

Nora, elle, pensait à autre chose. Un détail dont elle ne se souvenait pas clairement la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna vers le Président Monroe, l'homme calme du moment qui la sortit de ses pensées en demandant d'une voix tendue.

« Comment vous et votre petite bande avez-vous appris pour River Forest ? Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici… »

Elle soutint son regard avant de baisser les yeux et de pousser un profond soupir. De toute façon, Monroe finirait par le savoir.

« Un homme est venu à nous, un rescapé du massacre. Je- »

Elle s'aperçut tout d'un coup du silence qui s'était fait dans la pièce. Nicolas la regardait comme si elle avait livré tout le réseau, tandis que le général Matheson avait brusquement pâli.

« Pardon ? Il est dans votre repaire, en ce moment même ? Avec Charlie ? »

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix aussi blanche. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que 'le Boucher de Baltimore' ne craignait rien ni personne. Puis le monde bascula.

« Templeton ? » L'officier surgit aussitôt. « Préparez mon cheval ainsi qu'une autre monture. » Le jeune partit exécuter les ordres tandis que Bass se rapprochait de son meilleur ami.

« Attends un peu, Miles. Que nous ayons au moins le temps de faire un plan. »

« J'ai un plan, Bass. », répondit-il en passant un pistolet et ses deux épées à sa ceinture. « Elle va me conduire à leur repaire et je vais récupérer Charlie. C'est un très bon plan. »

« Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? », questionna Nora, mutine.

Il s'immobilisa face à elle et la contempla de toute sa hauteur. Elle se dit qu'il aurait pu être beau, s'il n'avait pas été un tel sociopathe.

« Parce que vous avez horreur de faire du mal aux innocents et que ma nièce de neuf ans est en danger à cause précisément de l'un de vos hommes. »

Nora réfléchit. Peut-être que pour une fois Matheson avait raison. Charlie avait déjà bien trop subi et ne méritait pas de risquer d'être blessée. Bien sûr, Mia était morte à cause de son oncle mais la jeune femme se sentait incapable de se venger sur une fillette encore plus jeune que sa petite sœur.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Je vais vous y emmener… »

« Nora ! »

Nicolas la fixait à présent d'un air scandalisé. Elle se tourna vers lui, le suppliant de comprendre son dilemme.

« Toi, tu restes ici, Nicolas. » Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers le général Matheson. « Tous les gens que vous trouverez là-bas ne sont pas coupables. Il ne s'agit sans doute que de cet Anderson et peut-être aussi mon chef de réseau Anthony Santorin. Promettez-moi que vous laisserez partir les autres. »

Le regard du châtain lui disait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire cela. Derrière eux, Nicolas avait mis sa tête dans ses mains d'un air catastrophé.

« Je ne promets rien. Estimez-vous déjà heureuse que nous laissions partir ces familles dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure. » rétorqua le général, d'une voix qui s'adoucissait peu à peu. Il posait sur elle un regard à la fois perplexe et méfiant, comme s'il se demandait à présent à quel drôle d'animal il avait à faire.

Puis, il se tourna vers son Président et meilleur ami.

« Tu restes ici, j'y vais seul. Les coupables ne doivent pas être alertés. » Il commença à marcher vers la porte, faisant signe à Nora de venir.

Nicolas boudait sombrement dans son coin mais Bass intervint une dernière fois.

« S'il te plait, Miles. Je ne reste ici que si tu prends au moins Baker avec vous. »

Miles soupira puis acquiesça lentement. Jérémy était un très bon officier et ami et il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Nora Clayton. Il supposait que seul le temps le dirait.

En attendant, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait sauver Charlie.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

 **Note : Attention ! A nouveau des passages violents !**

Charlie avait hâte de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le poignard, la cire brûlante ou encore les coups n'avaient rien été en comparaison de ce que son tortionnaire était en train de lui faire subir.

Quand elle avait senti cette chose étrange à la fois dure et visqueuse entre ses jambes, elle s'était aussitôt contractée. Et à présent, elle sentait comme si on la déchirait, l'homme au-dessus d'elle poussant de petits grognements rauques.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer et se contentait de pousser de petits gémissements d'horreur, tournant la tête de droite à gauche et priant pour que cette horreur se termine rapidement. Elle ne savait pas si elle reverrait un jour 'Oncle Miles' ou 'Oncle Bass' ou même cette jeune femme qui lui avait parlé si doucement. Mais elle voulait au moins que la douleur quitte son corps tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Enfin, le poids intérieur et extérieur disparut, ne laissant que la sensation d'un liquide poisseux – était-ce du sang ? – s'écoulant entre ses cuisses. Elle entendit l'homme se relever et fut trop soulagée pour s'inquiéter immédiatement de ce qu'il lui réservait pour la suite. Puis elle entendit cette voix qu'elle avait très rapidement appris à détester. Et sentit sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, tu es aussi charmante que ta maman. Dommage que nous devions bientôt nous quitter. »

La main passa à proximité de sa mâchoire et Charlie n'hésita plus. Elle avait petit à petit réussi à faire glisser son bâillon et referma avec force ses dents sur le membre tendu.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'homme qui hurla. Il essaya de dégager sa main mais ne réussit pas immédiatement et la fillette sentit la chaire commencer à céder sous la pression.

« Sale chienne ! »

Mais de sa main libre, il la gifla plusieurs fois d'affilée et elle dut abandonner. Puis la terreur la prit en comprenant qu'il allait la tuer pour de bon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car l'oxygène ne remonta pas à son cerveau la seconde suivante. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer mais rien ne rentra. Et pour cause, l'homme était en train de l'étrangler à mains nues. Peu à peu, elle n'entendait plus aucun son et se sentait partir. Peut-être allait-elle finalement revoir Papa, Maman et Danny.

Dans le lointain, un bruit sourd retentit.

« Charlie ! »

Lorsque l'air lui revint dans les poumons brutalement, elle eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une voix familière. Mais elle s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu mettre un nom dessus.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Ils avaient épuisé leur chevaux en mettant deux fois moins de temps qu'à l'aller mais Miles n'y songea pas un seul instant.

Jusqu'ici Nora Clayton ne les avait pas trahis. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le ferait pas par la suite ou s'il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

« Je connais l'issue la plus proche de la pièce où est gardée votre nièce. Je vais toquer pour passer par là et faire en sorte qu'on me laisse près de la porte. Ainsi vous pourrez rentrer sans une seule effusion de sang. », conclut-elle avec un regard appuyé en direction de Miles.

Une force inconnue obligea l'ancien Marine à détourner les yeux. Furieux contre lui-même – et non il ne trouvait pas Nora Clayton séduisante ! – il fit signe à Jérémy de lui suivre jusqu'à l'ombre d'un fourré avec les chevaux.

Précaution bien inutile car moins cinq minutes plus tard, Nora revint vers eux.

« Venez, la voie est libre. C'est bizarre, on dirait que personne ne garde ce couloir. A ces mots, Miles eut un mauvais pressentiment mais se força aussitôt à rester calme et concentré. Une minute plus tard, tous trois se retrouvaient devant une vieille porte en fer que l'ancien Marine n'eut aucun mal à sortir de ses gonds tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Puis il se précipita dans la pièce – ou plutôt la cave qui s'ouvrait à eux, entendant des bruits étouffés. La pièce était en béton, nue du sol au plafond si ce n'était pour le vieux canapé dans le coin le plus sombre. Des bougies avaient été allumées et ce fut elles qui permirent à Miles d'apercevoir la forme d'un homme adulte, penchée sur le canapé, qui étranglait lentement une forme beaucoup petite, allongée sur le canapé.

« Charlie ! »

Miles se précipita sur le s***** qui tuait sa nièce et le projeta contre le mur opposé. L'homme portait un certain nombre d'affreuses coupures sur son visage mais le général Matheson ne regretta rien de ce qu'il avait ordonné à ses hommes ce jour-là à River Forest. Une batte de base-ball traînait sur le sol et le châtain la ramassa. Son prisonnier le regarda avec défi.

« Tu es le rescapé de River Forest, c'est bien çà ? », demanda le général-en-chef de la milice.

Pendant ce temps, Miles vit que Jérémy était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, vigilant, tandis que Nora Clayton s'occupait de Charlie.

« La petite est inconsciente. »

Le murmure parvint jusqu'à Miles qui resserra en sa prise sur le col du Chicagoan.

« Espèce de s***** ! Je te jure que vas payer ! Avant demain, tu souhaiteras être mort ! »

« Miles ! »

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à se retourner pour répondre vertement à la jeune femme qu'après ce qu'il avait pu concéder, elle avait intérêt à le laisser s'occuper de l'agresseur de sa nièce, lorsqu'il réalisa soudain que le ton de la latino était plus horrifié que désapprobateur.

La jeune femme en train d'examiner le corps de l'enfant inconsciente. C'était un spectacle monstrueux. Ses bras avaient été lacérés, son ventre brûlé et il était visible que la batte de base-ball avait déjà servi. Mais pire encore – si c'était possible – Nora fixait le bas du corps de l'enfant. Sa robe déchirée avait été relevée et le sous-vêtement se trouvait au niveau des chevilles. Et l'intérieur des cuisses de Charlie, exposé, était marbré d'un liquide poisseux, mélange de sang et d'autre chose.

Le sang du châtain ne fit qu'un tour.

« Jolie, n'est-ce pas ? », ricana l'homme derrière lui. « Elle était même plus délicieuse que sa mère… J'en suis encore tout étourdi… Et en plus vi- »

Ce fut instinctif. La batte partit toute seule et les coups s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violents. Au début, l'homme essayait de protéger son visage et le son que faisaient les os en craquants était atroce. Puis ses mains devinrent inutiles et la batte brisa peu à peu la mâchoire, le nez et même le crâne. L'homme ne parvenait plus à articuler le moindre mot.

Cet homme avait fait du mal à Charlie. A un être orphelin qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal et tout cela parce que la fillette portait le nom de Matheson. Et non content de la battre et de la torturer, il s'était imposé et l'avait marquée jusqu'au plus profond et fragile de sa chaire avec une brutalité immonde. Ce qui était arrivé à Rachel deux ans plus tôt était atroce. Mais sur une enfant à peine formée… Il aurait pu la tuer. D'ailleurs tout ce sang ne présageait rien de bon. Sans compter que si Charlie survivait à çà, ils repartaient des mois et des mois en arrière, mentalement parlant.

Finalement, alors que le petit tas recroquevillé et dégoulinant de sang respirait encore mais extrêmement laborieusement devant lui, une main fine et compatissante se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse ce c******. Il faut sortir Charlie d'ici au plus vite et la faire examiner par un médecin. », tenta de l'apaiser Nora. Il entendait clairement qu'elle aussi était très secouée. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on pensait à ce qui était arrivée à sa sœur de douze ans, Mia.

A l'époque, le général Matheson ne l'avait pas su tout de suite. L'histoire disait que Mia Clayton avait été emprisonnée par la milice lorsqu'elle avait treize ans pour faire pression sur sa sœur Nora, qui était déjà une rebelle bien connue. Elle avait été gardée dans une planque en dehors de Philadelphie et violentée pendant deux semaines par les soldats qui la gardaient. Nora n'avait pu retrouver que le cadavre sanguinolent de sa petite sœur.

Lorsque Miles et Bass avait appris ce qui s'était passé, il était bien trop tard. Le général Matheson, fou de rage, avait fait mettre tout le groupe de miliciens au peloton d'exécution le jour même. Il avait fait un exemple et beaucoup dans sa propre armée s'en souvenaient encore aujourd'hui.

Il regarda attentivement la jeune femme avant d'acquiescer lentement et de se redresser. Nora portait Charlie en mariée. Inconsciente et marquée physiquement par la violence qui lui avait été infligée, il la revoyait ce jour terrible lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée au milieu des corps de sa famille. En tout cas, à ce moment précis, sa nièce faisait beaucoup plus jeune que ses neuf ans.

Il était sur le point de demander à Nora de le laisser la porter lorsqu'ils entendirent un nouveau contretemps.

« Anderson ? Tu as bientôt fini ? Tu sais, je pense que Nora et Nicolas ne devraient plus tarder alors dépêche- »

L'homme ne finit jamais cette phrase. Miles tendit un bras hors de la cave et attrapa le nouveau venu par le col avant de le projeter à l'intérieur. Sonné, l'homme mit quelques secondes à se relever et jeta un regard horrifié à la masse ensanglantée qu'était Wilfried Anderson.

« Anthony ? »

Le cœur de Nora risqua de tomber dans sa poitrine en le reconnaissant. Son chef de réseau était-il au courant des horreurs perpétrées par leur nouveau membre ?

« Nora ? Où est Nicolas ? Et comment Miles Matheson est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Elle répondit à ses questions par une des siennes.

« Et toi ? C'est toi qui a laissé le champ libre à Wilfried Anderson ? »

Un instant, elle crût qu'il n'allait rien répondre et adopter une attitude honteuse. Mais il se redressa et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la fillette dans ses bras, la regarda fixement, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux marron.

« Espèce de traîtresse ! Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes tant ? Ce n'est que la nièce de Miles Matheson, ce boucher ! »

Il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'un coup de ce dernier l'assomma.

« Nous allons le ramener avec nous. », dit-il, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. D'une voix moins brusque, il ajouta en direction de Nora : « Je suppose que tu as compris que je ne peux pas le laisser tranquille après ce qu'il a laissé faire ? »

Nora acquiesça silencieusement. Elle-même n'en revenait pas, elle pensait pourtant bien le connaître.

« Miles, nous devrions nous en aller. », intervint Jérémy Baker. « Il se peut que d'autres commencent à rappliquer. »

Le général Matheson acquiesça puis commença à traîner le corps d'Anthony. Il fit signe à la jeune femme – qui tenait toujours sa nièce – de le suivre et à Jérémy de fermer la marche.

Il y avait au moins – même si microscopique – un avantage à ce que leur prisonnier ait laissé le champ libre à l'autre s*******. C'est qu'il n'y avait aucune sentinelle dans cette partie de la planque. Ils ont pu entrer plus que très facilement et ils sortiront avec la même facilité. 

Ils rejoignent leurs chevaux. Miles attache le prisonnier toujours inconscient sur une des montures et demande à Jérémy et Nora d'utiliser le même cheval, ce à quoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne rechigne, trop pressés de quitter cet endroit. Miles prend quant à lui sa nièce dans ses bras, Tornade aussi calme que ce jour-là il y a deux ans.

Ils démarrent tous au grand galop tandis que retentissent finalement derrière eux quelques coups de feu.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Bass les entendit avant même que l'un des gardes ne l'avertisse.

« Voilà le Général Matheson et le Capitaine Baker, mon Général. »

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Philadelphie et c'est pourquoi Bass ne distingua pas immédiatement les silhouettes des cavaliers.

L'étalon noir de Miles, Tornade, fut le premier à s'arrêter devant lui. Son vieil ami tenait dans ses bras le corps inconscient de sa nièce. Bass remarqua immédiatement que la fillette était en très mauvais état et il eut même du mal à en détacher son regard.

« Elle a besoin de soins immédiats. »

Le châtain n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais la voix tendue appartenait à Nora Clayton. Apparemment, Baker et elle avaient partagé la même monture tandis que le troisième cheval transportait un prisonnier.

La voix de la jeune femme eut le mérite de faire sortir Bass de ses pensées. Il donna aussitôt des ordres à ses hommes qui s'empressèrent d'obéir.

« Qu'est-ce que…? »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une quinzaine de femmes et d'enfants hagards les entouraient, accompagnés de Nicolas. Celui-ci pris note de la scène inédite bouche-bée. Matheson était revenu avec Nora, avait délivré sa nièce et le Président s'apprêtait à tenir sa promesse. A moins qu'il ne les ait amenés que pour tous les fusiller.

« Vous êtes libre. »

La permission avait été énoncée d'une voix on ne peut plus neutre, les yeux de Monroe toujours fixés sur Miles et Charlie.

Les familles des rebelles, encore effrayées après tout ce qu'elles avaient pu subir, se rapprochèrent timidement de Nicolas qu'elles reconnurent comme leur guide. Hébétées elles aussi par leur liberté soudaine.

Le prêtre hésita puis comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Avant de se détourner et de faire signe à ses ouailles de le suivre hors du palais présidentiel. Soudain pris d'un doute, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Matheson et Baker était descendus de cheval et parlaient précipitamment avec Monroe. Nora, descendue elle aussi, n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour suivre Nicolas et semblait écouter avec attention la conversation.

Nicolas revint sur ses pas, ses suiveurs s'immobilisant aussitôt, le regard empli de crainte.

« Alors quoi, Nora est votre prisonnière à présent ? »

Monroe et Matheson se retournèrent brusquement vers lui. Le regard du second était fait de lave mais le Président posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami.

« Nora Clayton n'est nullement notre prisonnière. », lui répondit-il d'une voix neutre où perçait pourtant un certain agacement.

Nicolas se tourna alors vers la première concernée, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre avec un sourire. Nora s'avança jusqu'à lui et ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne l'arrête brusquement.

« Je reste ici, Nicolas. »

Le choc fut dur. Face à lui, les yeux onyx le suppliaient de comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait pris sa décision quelques heures plus tôt ou à l'instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Mia était morte à cause de la République et de ses chefs sanguinaires, alors pourquoi… ?

Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil vers Miles qui tenait encore l'enfant inconsciente dans ses bras. Que s'était-il passé là-bas ? Il rencontra à nouveau son regard et comprit finalement.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Miles Matheson. Il ne s'agissait même plus de Mia. Il s'agissait sans doute de sa propre conscience qui dictait à Nora Clayton de ne plus réfléchir en termes de miliciens ou de rebelles ou de ne plus combattre pour l'un ou l'autre camp, mais bien de veiller sur les victimes de chacun d'entre eux.

Et Charlie Matheson entrait tout à fait dans cette catégorie.

S'assurant qu'elle le regardait, il acquiesça silencieusement pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait son choix. A défaut de l'accepter entièrement. Car les rebelles n'allaient pas pour autant arrêter de viser Monroe et Matheson. Et Nora Clayton serait à partir d'aujourd'hui dans leur viseur également.

En passant, Nicolas jeta un regard presque désintéressé sur le corps inconscient d'Anthony Santorin, encore attaché sur le dernier cheval. Après tout, un seul homme ne faisait pas une révolution. Surtout si ses actes étaient critiquables.

Le prêtre rejoignit son troupeau et sans un regard en arrière, ils s'éloignèrent pour aller retrouver leurs proches.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Cela faisait bientôt sept heures qu'ils étaient rentrés et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Miles était toujours assis sur la chaise à côté du lit bleu pâle, se levant de temps à autre afin d'éviter les courbatures. Charlie n'avait toujours pas repris conscience mais dans son état, le sommeil ne pouvait être que réparateur avait assuré le médecin.

Miles Matheson passa pour la énième fois une main sur son visage las. Le docteur avait fait un diagnostique complet et prodigué les premiers soins, avant de lui assurer que la vie de la fillette n'était plus en danger. L'homme en avait éprouvé un certain soulagement, mais cela n'effaçait pas l'horreur de ce que Charlie avait subi. Les coupures sur ses bras, la brûlure à l'abdomen et les os brisés par la batte de base-ball finiraient – à la longue – par guérir. Mais l'épreuve du viol sur une enfant si jeune… Miles souhaitait pouvoir torturer ce salopard une deuxième fois.

D'ailleurs, son complice Anthony Santorin, avait très vite été confié à Strausser… Le Général espérait que le Sergent étale sa torture sur des jours et des jours…

Tout à coup, Miles entendit un bruissement de draps. Sa nièce était en train de se réveiller. Il se leva, puis tendit une main vers son front pour lui caresser le visage.

« Charlie… »

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la brusque réaction qui s'ensuivit. Réveillée comme par un électrochoc, la fillette se dégagea et tenta de s'éloigner de lui. Avant de s'immobiliser complètement, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Charlie, c'est Oncle Miles. Nous t'avons récupéré. », tentait-il de la rassurer.

Cela ne fit effet qu'à demi. Elle arrêta de se tortiller mais tremblait néanmoins comme une feuille.

« Dé-so-lée, je-je-je- »

Soudain, l'ancien Marine comprit. Les traumatismes qu'elle avait vécus ces tous derniers jours refaisaient surface. Elle craignait instinctivement le contact, en tout cas d'un homme.

Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de Miles.

« Attends-moi ici, little duck. » lui indiqua-t-il d'une voix douce en se redressant.

D'un pas rapide, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la chambre de leur nouvelle invitée. Il toqua brusquement.

« Clayton ! »

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de Charlie, Bass et Jérémy s'étaient occupés du cas de Nora Clayton. Ils avaient rapidement compris que la jeune femme était tout à fait sérieuse dans sa décision de rester – pour Charlie – et après que Bass lui ait fait passer les formalités d'usage, il lui avait finalement accordé des quartiers au même étage que lui, Miles et Charlie. Non sans ajouter la promesse de mille tortures s'il s'agissait d'une ruse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le charmant visage de la latino à moitié réveillée.

« Matheson ? Si vous croyez que vous pouvez venir en pleine nuit dans ma chambre, c'est que nous nous sommes très mal compris. », gronda-t-elle.

Elle tenta de refermer sa porte mais l'ancien Marine glissa son pied dans l'ouverture. Le regard noir de la jeune femme s'intensifia. Mais l'homme n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Charlie est réveillée… et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Une brute comme vous, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? »

Il aurait pu la gifler. Il n'en avait pas le temps.

« Ce n'est pas çà. Elle a l'air… inconfortable, et j'ai pensé que le contact d'une femme la rassurerait. »

Elle pinça les lèvres. Se préparant à refuser ? Il espérait que non, pour le bien de sa nièce. Puis elle acquiesça.

« J'arrive. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle le suivit dans le long couloir, joliment décoiffée et emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre qui mettait ses formes en valeurs.

Miles se morigéna aussitôt pour avoir une telle pensée. Premièrement, Nora Clayton ne l'attirait certainement _pas_ , deuxièmement Charlie était sa priorité en cet instant.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas effrayer davantage l'enfant.

« Charlie ? Ma puce, je t'ai ramené quelqu'un que tu connais. »

La fillette suivit la voix de ses yeux aveugles. Elle n'avait pas cessé de trembler, ne semblant pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Après jeté un regard à Miles pour obtenir son accord, Nora s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Charlie ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

A la voix douce et féminine, les tremblements semblèrent diminuer d'intensité. Faisant fi de la présence de l'immonde Général à ses côtés, Nora concentra uniquement son attention sur l'enfant.

Elle leva une main pour caresser les cheveux blonds et soyeux tandis que l'autre prenait doucement une petite main dans la sienne.

« Tout va bien, Charlie, tu es en sécurité à présent. »

La petite main restée libre agrippa un ours en peluche, dont la jeune femme nota qu'il datait du pré-Blackout.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? »

La jeune voix était tremblotante mais les yeux bleus aveugles rencontrèrent les siens.

Indécise, la latino se tourna finalement vers l'oncle de l'enfant qui les fixait de son regard d'aigle.

« Je peux vous parler en privé ? »

Il acquiesça lentement, les yeux noirs se posant une dernière fois sur sa nièce avec une douceur infinie, qu'elle aurait crue impossible chez un tel individu.

Il la suivit dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle baissa les yeux puis se contraint à défier son regard, pour lui prouver avant toute chose qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Sa voix, qu'elle n'avait pratiquement connue qu'agressive, semblait légèrement plus neutre. _Légèrement_ , insista son esprit. Après tout, le Général Matheson restait bel et bien le Boucher de Baltimore.

« Je pense que dû à ce qu'elle a subie aux mains de cet _homme_ , » cracha-t-elle avec dégoût en repensant au Chicagoan – elle qui avait toujours crû que seuls les miliciens étaient des tortionnaires – « il va lui falloir un temps de réadaptation. Particulièrement avec les hommes adultes. Je pense », continua-t-elle de son ton le plus neutre « qu'avec vous et le Président, ce temps sera plus court que pour les autres. En attendant- »

« Accepteriez-vous de rester auprès d'elle ? Cette nuit, éventuellement les suivantes ? », la coupa-t-il tout en la regardant intensément.

Nora se dit que l'impitoyable Général lui semblait un peu perdu en cet instant. Elle soupira puis acquiesça lentement.

« Je le ferai. »

Malgré son masque remis, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur soulagée. Il se détourna, prêt à rentrer dans la chambre de Charlie, puis se retourna brusquement vers elle lorsqu'il sentit la main qu'elle avait posé sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Mais cela ne change strictement rien entre nous, Général Matheson. »

Elle le dépassa et entra dans la pièce, lui tournant le dos sans crainte. Il avait besoin d'elle. Pour Charlie. Rien d'autre. Et peu importe ce que commençait à dire cette petite voix dérangeante dans son esprit. Non, elle ne trouvait _pas_ Miles Matheson sympathique.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Après avoir laissé Charlie avec Nora Clayton, Miles était allé rejoindre Bass dans son bureau personnel. En effet, son meilleur ami non plus n'était toujours pas couché mais il avait néanmoins l'air las lorsque Miles pénétra dans la pièce.

Ce dernier commença par se servir un verre de Whisky et s'asseoir face à l'élégant bureau d'acajou. Il but une gorgée du liquide doré, lentement, puis les deux amis d'enfance échangèrent un regard.

Bass fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Strausser s'occupe de notre deuxième invité en ce moment même. »

Le Président de la République de Monroe reçut pour toute réponse un grognement indistinct.

« Comment va Charlie ? », continua-t-il pourtant.

Cette fois, le regard de Miles fut beaucoup moins vague lorsqu'il croisa le sien.

« Le médecin a dit qu'elle survivrait. Elle vient de se réveiller mais elle a l'air traumatisée… particulièrement par la présence masculine… » Miles s'interrompit pour avaler la boule qui venait soudain de se coincer dans la gorge. « Je viens de la laisser avec Nora Clayton. »

Sebastian Monroe acquiesça doucement, sachant que ce cap serait presque aussi difficile à passer pour eux que pour Charlie. Il avait également bien conscience que le retour à la vie normale serait très dur pour tous les trois. Mais lui et Miles étaient comme des frères, ils avaient toujours survécu aux pires épreuves ensemble et ce serait encore le cas cette fois-ci.

Il se leva du bureau, le contourna jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de son ami d'enfance et de lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Tout ira bien, Miles. Tu verras. Ce n'était pas facile non plus lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, il y a deux ans. Charlie est une battante et nous serons là. Et pour cela, tu dois prendre soin de toi également, mon ami. Alors, tu vas commencer par aller te coucher. », conclut-il en prenant le verre de la main de Miles et le posant sur le bureau.

En réponse, le châtain leva un sourcil et un sourire fantôme apparut furtivement.

« S'agit-il d'un ordre, Monsieur le Président ? »

Bass éclata d'un rire bref mais léger.

« Exactement. Alors, au lit. Sans compter que tu dois être au mieux de ta forme pour les joutes verbales qui t'attendent avec Nora Clayton.

Miles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de lui jeter un regard désabusé, visiblement très peu motivé par cette perspective. Il se leva nonchalamment et rejoignit Monroe sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Nora Clayton ne m'intéresse pas. », prévint-il avec une force qui disait tout le contraire.

Le rire de son meilleur ami l'accompagna tout le long du couloir.

R-R-R-R-R

Trois semaines plus tard, Charlie put enfin abandonner son lit. La petite fille faisait certes encore des cauchemars en permanence et tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu'un homme qui n'était ni Miles, Bass ou Jérémy se trouvait à proximité, néanmoins, ses blessures physiques étaient complètement guéries.

Malheureusement, les séquelles psychologiques persistaient. Un conscrit en fit alors l'amère expérience et ne dut qu'à l'intervention du Président de ne pas se faire littéralement éviscéré par un certain Général.

En effet, le conscrit David Jameson était un nouvel affecté à la garde du palais présidentiel. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de l'enlèvement – comme à peu près tous les membres de la milice – mais ne connaissait que peu de détails.

Ainsi, il ignorait que désormais seuls le Président, le Général-en-chef et le Capitaine Baker étaient autorisés à emmener la fillette à l'école. A vrai dire, les membres de sa nouvelle unité ne l'appréciaient guère et s'étaient donc concertés pour 'omettre' ce détail. Ils avaient fait pire en inventant que exceptionnellement, lorsqu'un de ces trois hommes seraient trop occupés, il aurait lui-même l'insigne honneur d'effectuer les trajets scolaires.

C'était donc tout naturellement que ce matin-là, Jameson était monté un peu avant huit heures jusqu'à la chambre de la fillette. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant la fillette se rouler en boule dans un coin en tremblant et sanglotant, à peine avait-il fini sa première phrase.

Car malgré sa cécité, Charlotte était une enfant très intelligente et ne reconnaissant ni Miles, ni Bass, ni Jérémy, s'était angoissée à l'idée de faire face à un nouveau kidnappeur.

Sur ces entrefaites, Nora avait accouru mais le jeune homme avait eu à peine le temps de s'expliquer avant que ne déboule l'Oncle Miles, en mode surprotecteur. Finalement, après que Charlie fut rassurée et que le jeune homme eut évité de peu de se retrouver la gorge tranchée, son 'équipe' fut directement envoyée au peloton d'exécution le jour même, tandis que Jameson était réaffecté à l'unité dirigée par Baker.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Six mois étaient passés depuis le retour de Charlie à la maison. Elle n'avait plus aucun problème avec Oncle Bass et Oncle Miles, ni même avec certains officiers comme Jérémy Baker, William Templeton ou encore John Faber.

Elle avait même fini par reprendre l'école, où chaque matin, Miles ou Bass la conduisait eux-même. Et parfois, lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas, Nora Clayton.

La fillette s'était d'autant plus vite attachée à la jeune femme que celle-ci l'avait énormément aidée lors des premières nuits horribles, juste après son retour. Bien souvent, Charlie s'éveillait d'un cauchemar en criant en pleine nuit, tremblant de tous ses membres. Aussitôt Nora arrivait, la consolait et lui inventait des histoires pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il lui arrivait même de rester dormir, Captain Fishy coincé entre elles.

De jour, Charlie s'était transformée en guide pour aider elle aussi la jeune femme à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie au sein du palais présidentiel. Au départ, les gardes n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'arrivée de l'ancienne rebelle, mais la présence lumineuse de l'enfant apaisait les tensions.

Et Nora Clayton n'avait pas regretté son choix.

Charlie était une petite fille formidable (ce qui était peu dire quand on connaissait son lien de parenté avec un certain Général) qui avait su dépasser les traumatismes qu'elle avait vécus avec une force de caractère incroyable pour son âge. C'était une battante. Et cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être très câline, comme Nora avait pu le constater dans son comportement avec Matheson et Monroe. Et même avec elle, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle était, à l'image de son oncle, très têtue et semblait s'être mise en tête que Nora et Oncle Miles formeraient un très beau couple. Cela amusait beaucoup Sébastien Monroe mais ce n'était pas la réaction des deux concernés.

Même si au fur et à mesure, en observant notamment son comportement avec Charlie et en le côtoyant directement quotidiennement, Miles Matheson lui paraissait plus humain, Nora éprouvait toujours un certain ressentiment à l'égard de l'homme. Mais également envers elle-même lorsqu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui faisait remarquer qu'après tout ce temps, s'il lui faisait encore cet effet, c'était bien parce qu'il ne lui était pas tout à fait indifférent.

Heureusement, des toc-tocs soudains à sa porte de chambre interrompirent ses pensées imbéciles.

« Entre. », fit Nora sans même y penser.

Aussitôt, une petite sauvageonne de neuf ans sauta joyeusement sur le lit.

« Bass dit que le petit-déjeuner est prêt. », indiqua Charlie d'une voix chantante.

C'était le week-end et à cette occasion, l'enfant s'assurait toujours qu'ils déjeunent en famille.

« Si tu me laisses m'habiller, j'arrive tout de suite. », lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

La fillette sembla hésiter avant de sortir de la chambre et de regagner la salle-à-manger en sautillant.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Nora était prête. Elle faillit croiser Miles dans le couloir – lui aussi n'était pas vraiment un lève-tôt – mais s'assura qu'il ne la voit pas. Après ses pensées de tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Quand elle arriva à son tour dans la grande salle-à-manger, Sébastian Monroe et Charlie étaient déjà attablés devant leurs toasts, tandis que Miles venait seulement d'embrasser sa nièce.

Elle les salua d'un ton neutre avant de s'asseoir à la gauche de Charlie. A la droite de cette dernière se trouvait Oncle Miles, lui-même assis face à son meilleur ami.

« Au fait, Miles, Tom m'a signalé que Julia et lui comptent donner un bal dans deux semaines, afin de fêter la promotion de Tom au grade de capitaine. »

L'ancien Marine fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu. Tout le monde autour de cette table savait parfaitement pourquoi : Miles avait les réceptions officielles en horreur. Des bals et des festins qui n'en finissaient pas où se réunissaient les vautours de la pire espèce, où chacun lorgnait sur ce que l'autre possédait. Miles se faisait un devoir d'y échapper, préférant rester toute la soirée au palais présidentiel pour savourer un bon verre de Whisky dans son coin.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Bass ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Dois-je les informer que tu danseras comme moi avec toutes celles qui se présenteront ou que tu arriveras avec une cavalière particulière ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton badin qui reçut un regard noir de son ami et un éclat de rire de Charlie.

« Ce n'est pas un choix. », répondit finalement Miles.

« C'est vrai, oncle Bass. », intervint Charlie. « Tu oublies que Miles a déjà une cavalière. »

Sébastian vit la chipie couler intentionnellement un regard vers Nora et comprit aussitôt. Les deux autres adultes le firent, mais avec un train de retard.

Bass s'était déjà levé.

« Viens, Charlie, tu avais un devoir en français à me montrer. »

Beaucoup plus intuitive que son oncle, la gamine comprit aussitôt et se leva pour le suivre hors de la salle-à-manger. Laissant Miles Matheson et Nora Clayton seuls à seuls dans un silence gêné.

« Euh… »

Mais la jeune femme, plus réactive, prit les choses en mains en se levant.

« Dispensez-vous de me poser la question, vous gâcheriez votre salive : ce sera non. »

Intérieurement, Miles soupira : maudite Clayton, maudite gamine et maudit Bass qui le forcerait à assister à cette réception quoi qu'il en coûte. Sinon, il n'aurait certainement pas _songé_ à inviter Nora. Mais il devait admettre que l'idée de se présenter à la fête des Neville au bras d'une ex-rebelle avait quelque chose de particulièrement savoureux. Et imaginer la tête de Tom...

Finalement, il la retint à la dernière seconde par le bras. Elle se retourna brusquement comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlée.

« Allons, vous ne voudriez pas décevoir Charlie… » C'était l'argument de chantage à la mode ces derniers temps. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une infamie de se retrouver au bras du Général Matheson pour une soirée. »

Elle faillit se rebiffer en lui affirmant que si, justement. Elle n'en fit rien, son esprit lui faisant remarquer que 'l'immonde Général' d'auparavant aurait pu lui ordonner de le faire et aussi qu'en cet instant, le fier Général affichait un air bien embarrassé.

« S'il vous plaît, Nora. Bass va me forcer à venir de toute façon… »

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il la _suppliait_ …

Elle prit sa décision l'instant suivant. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle ne se retourna même pas pour énoncer sa réponse.

« Ok, mais ni tenue militaire de dictateur, ni cheveux gras. Et vous vous comporterez comme un gentleman. »

Elle le sentit bouillir derrière elle mais il finit par se contenir, se contentant d'un « C'est d'accord. » à voix basse.

Nora, quant à elle, eut la surprise de constater que Monroe et Charlie n'étaient en réalité pas partis bien loin… juste derrière la porte. Elle leur adressa un haussement de sourcil faussement indigné avant de regagner sa chambre. Depuis la cage d'escalier, elle eut le plaisir d'entendre le rugissement du Général Matheson.

« Bass, je vais te tuer ! »

Un sourire réellement amusé fit son chemin sur ses lèvres. Elle ne regrettait définitivement plus d'être venue vivre ici.


End file.
